


Break.

by twosdaywhensday



Series: Requiem [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted from Amino, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Janus is called Dean since this was back before he had a name, M/M, just grieving boys absolutely raging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosdaywhensday/pseuds/twosdaywhensday
Summary: (Cross-posted from Thomas Sanders Fans Amino: Original Pub. Date 03/09/18)Roman and Virgil begin to snap as they bear witness to the loss of one of their closest friends. A very short sequel to Till Death do Us Part.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Requiem [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790122
Kudos: 16





	Break.

Roman had nearly put his fist through the screen, and Virgil held him back, silent tears spilling from his eyes.

He couldn’t hear anything except for Roman’s hysteria, and even that sounded distant, like Virgil’s ears were filled with cotton. He couldn’t see anything except for the screen. He could see Patton, sobbing and screaming and being dragged away by guards.

He could see Logan lying dead.

The precision of the bullet was surprising due to the shakiness with which Patton had wielded the gun. He could see the blood pooling over Logan’s heart. The guards didn’t take the body away. They just left it there.

Left _him_ there.

They were fucking with them.

Virgil knew it. He knew they’d only dragged Patton off so he and Roman could watch him scream and struggle and sob. They had no plans for him. They weren’t taking him anywhere important.

They just wanted him to snap.

Roman didn’t know that.

Roman didn’t know anything.

All he knew was that Patton had been forced to shoot Logan.

Forced to shoot his boyfriend.

~~(Would-have-been fiance, Logan had shown Roman the ring-)~~

Forced to shoot Roman’s best friend, Roman’s _brother_.

Roman struggled against Virgil’s grip and damn near shoved him into the concrete wall. Virgil wasn’t about to end up with a concussion to top it all off, and he let go finally. Roman immediately sent a fist flying through the screen, over and over and over again. The fog in Virgil’s brain cleared a little, or at least he thought it did, because Roman’s shouting became clearer and louder.

“You killed him!” He shouted at the screen, fists bloodied and battered though he kept throwing punches, kept throwing punches, as though he could hit the right spot and be let at the person who locked them all in here in the first place.

The betrayer.

“You killed him, Dean! Not Patton, not anybody else, it was you! It was you!” Roman was shouting his voice raw, and there was nothing Virgil could do about it. He watched from the other side of the room, the room that seemed to be spinning now. He was crouched in the corner but he hadn’t realized that yet, his breathing shifting into short spurts that never seemed to collect enough air to relieve the pressure in his chest.

Roman was raging, and there was nothing Virgil could do about it.

Virgil was panicking, and there was nothing Roman could do about it.

Roman would’ve attempted to comfort him if he could, but his vision had collapsed into a blinding redness as he turned his attention to the locked steel door that contained them, imprisoned them. Roman tore at the handle, but he’d dislocate his shoulder before he actually got it open. His fists pounded wildly against the door anyways, and if he didn’t stop soon he’d break his hand, but he couldn’t tell.

It didn’t hurt. Nothing did. Nothing could ever hurt him the way what he just witnessed had.

A bullet flying through his brother.

One of his best friends pointing the gun.

The simple thought renewed his rage and suddenly there was blinding red.

There was no singular swinging light, or bloody body left to rot, or gasping sobs coming from the corner.

Everything just went dark.


End file.
